Sasori x Fem Deidara
by KazuCat
Summary: Konohomaru spots an unsuspecting prank victim one day, which just so happens to be Akatsuki's Deidara. He has a new improved sexy jutsu that doesn't turn the user into a hot girl but their opponent. Enraged and embarrassed, Deidara goes to his Danna for help to return to his usual body. Surprisingly to the blonde, his partner just seems more attractive than usual. Obvs lemon... XD


"Sexy no jutsu version two!" The young dark-haired ninja shouted out, causing a puff of smoke to envelope Deidara. The blonde was confused at first, wondering what type of jutsu this little brat cast on him, he didn't feel any pain. He was just going for a stroll through the forest when he had ran into this leaf village kid. At first glance he appeared to be a rather amusing target but after -this- the artist had quickly changed his mind. Looking down, the blonde noticed two lumps sticking out of his chest- They weren't what he thought they were, surely! Deidara felt a little different down below too... Like something was missing.

"What the hell did you do to me you stupid brat, hm?!" The Akatsuki artist shouted out, his voice sounding higher than he remembered. This only caused the kid to snicker. "It's my new special jutsu, turns your opponent into a girl!" He full-out laughed then, causing Deidara's blood to boil. "Have fun being a pretty lady, I thought you already looked like one anyway. The names Kohaku- you better remember me!" Running off further into the forest, the enraged blonde chased after him, throwing bombs all the way until the kid was completely out of his sight.

Deidara looked around angrily. How could he have lost him? He was an S-rank ninja! How could he have lost a kid? Looking down again at his newly acquired chest, the boy blushed. What was he going to do and how long did this jutsu last? What if he never returned normal again? The whole Akatsuki base would mock him forever. Maybe... Danna could help him? Sasori was serious as stone so he at least wouldn't laugh. He would just have to make it in without bumping into Hidan or Tobi...

Determined, Deidara made his way into the base, crossing his arms to block the two bulges sticking from his chest. After entering the large cave they called base, one of those very two crept up on him. "Senpai, what's wrong? You look a bit different." The recruit, Tobi said, scratching his head with curiosity. Deidara walked by him and further into the cave, giving him the cold shoulder. "You're crazy, hm. Now leave me alone." The now female Deidara said, trying to sound gruff and manly. "You sound a bit weird too." The masked nin chimed, hovering ever so closely to his senpai. Furthering to examine him, Tobi leaned in closer to Deidara's face. "You look more girly than usual." He said thoughtfully, causing the other to pop a vein in anger. "Shut up, Tobi! I'm not a girl and I said to leave me alone!" Deidara shouted, pushing Tobi away from him.

Forgetting the point of crossing his arms, his boobs jiggled from the motion. "Boobies!" Tobi shouted excitedly, causing Deidara to become flustered and cover the bulges once again. "Shut up! Some kid pulled a jutsu on me and that's all." He quickened his pace, walking down the dirt passage. Sasori's room just felt so far away now with this idiot following him. "Tobi's never seen boobies before, please show me senpai!" The young nin called, making grabbing motions as the blonde started straight out running now. "Never, hm!"

He opened the door to Sasori's workshop, closing it and locking it behind him. Deidara huffed and puffed, falling down to his knees in the door way, tired from the moron chasing him. "Aww, Sasori senpai gets all the fun!" Tobi whined from the other side of the door, the pissed off red head turning an eye towards the commotion. He was just in the middle of dissecting a human puppet. What the hell was so important that Deidara would interrupt his work? Except... That wasn't Deidara, was it? It looked sorta like him but more girly. And he had breasts now? Was this some sort of joke?

"What do you want?" Sasori frowned, narrowing his eyes in anger. It wasn't uncommon for the other Akatsuki to try to play jokes on him, in fact the blonde had almost made a habit of it by now. "Oh, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, "Please help me! I've turned into a girl, hm." He whined. "That's preposterous." The puppet rolled his eyes, getting up to now stand in front of him. He looked at Deidara curiously, examining him. "These aren't even real... Who are you trying to fool?" His partner sighed, completely certain this was some sort of prank when he grabbed the blondes chest and gave them a few squeezes. Deidara's face heated up bright red and he almost enjoyed the feeling before Sasori pulled away embarrassed.

"I apologize... I thought..." The red head admitted, his cheeks heating up slightly- but not as much as Deidara's. He looked away now, turning to Deidara just briefly before asking a question. "How did this even happen?" The blonde chuckled, "It's okay, Danna. I'm honored to be the first girl you've gone to second base with." The bomber stuck out his tongue and Sasori squinted angrily. "Shut up and answer the question." "How can I shut up and answer a question at the same time?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Deidara..." The shorter boy growled, "I hate waiting now tell me or you're going to stay a girl forever."

Flinching in shock, Deidara decided to stop joking around and let his Danna know what happened. He looked down to the ground, as if embarrassed to admit a kid got the better of him. "Well... This guy used a jutsu on me... I think he called it sexy jutsu or something..." He admitted, the words feeling awkward to him. "Sexy jutsu?" Sasori repeated, the words coming from her Danna's mouth making his face heat up more. For some reason Sasori just looked so much more attractive to him now... Maybe it were the female hormones. He would have to try his best to keep these under control but- the truth was Deidara always sort of had a man crush on his Danna. He'd scold himself for thinking this but maybe it was the perfect chance? "Y-yeah..." Deidara nodded. "Danna, you don't think I'll be stuck like this forever, hm?" "I don't know." Sasori shrugged, "I can't see something like this lasting forever so maybe give it a day or two before you panic."

"I guess so." Deidara pouted, already starting to panic. He just didn't like living by a 'what if'. Sasori returned to his work bench, assuming the conversation was over but his partner still hadn't left. "Danna." The blonde said, following the boy over and wincing at the sight of the dead person he was working on. Quickly regaining his composure, he restarted what he was going to say. "You wont let the rest of Akatsuki hit on me will you? Tobi was trying to touch me, hmm..."

"Why should I care who touches you?" Sasori mused, his tone uncaring as he carved out the man in fronts' insides. Deidara leaned down on the table then, obstructing the red head's view. "Because, I'm a lady now... you have to protect me, hm!" The blonde said happily, smiling afterwards. "Protect you?" The puppet sitting scoffed. "So what if you have some different parts now, it's not like you've lost your abilities. Take care of yourself." After giving a quick pout, looking rather cute on the now female Deidara, she got up from her leaning position. Just when Sasori thought the nuisance was gone, his partner appeared again on his other side, getting up to sit on the table now. She did look very attractive propped up there like that but the red head refused to admit it- it -was- his annoying partner afterall.

"I've never had this problem before though, hm. You know how perverted some of the people around here can be. Say..." Deidara said thoughtfully, putting a finger up to her lip- being sexy seeming to come natural for her. "I'll let you touch them again if you promise to protect me." The female said with a wink, her hands going to squeeze her own mounds playfully- furthering to tease the puppet boy. Sasori blushed slightly, the thought of touching them again seeming to excite him. But, it shouldn't have! It wasn't like it was a real girl, it was stupid Deidara! In the end he just ended up blushing and staring, forgetting he should maybe think of a comeback.

Giving him a pleased chuckle, Deidara replied. "See? I knew you wanted to, hm." Blushing harder now, the red head frowned in refusal. "You're so against the rest of Akatsuki touching your new body... So, why me? Or are you just teasing me?" The blonde stuck out her tongue, "Oh? So I -am- teasing you?" "-Trying- to tease me, I correct." Sasori stated, his blush contrasting his statement. Sighing, Deidara shook her head. "Danna Danna Danna..." She said disapointedly, getting up off the desk now with the boys gaze never leaving her. "I'm just trying to help you out, surely you've never touched a girl before by the look on your face, hm."

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sasori almost choked in embarrassment when his partner starting unbuttoning her cloak, soon discarding it to the floor. Now just wearing the usual underclothing, the puppet could further make out the transformation his partner had under gone. His hips were wider and he had become more curvy. Of course lacking a bra, the red head could clearly make out Deidara's newly acquired breasts, nipples perking out through the thin fabric. "Sasori no Danna..." The blonde whined, knowing it was the only chance she would get with the red head- since Danna was apparently straight. She propped herself up on her partners lap, making sure to grind against his already forming hard on. "Do I make you excited, Dan-na?"

Sasori continued to be frozen in shock, until he finally snapped out of it. Gaining his self control back, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed the eager blonde away, however she still sat on top of him. "What's wrong?" Deidara asked in confusion, a bit hurt from his rejection. "Deidara... I'll protect you from the others, okay? Is that what this is about?" Biting her lip, feeling ashamed for taking things this far, the now female Akatsuki just nodded. "Okay, thank you. I, hm, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Deidara got off of him then, picking the discarded cloak up from off the floor. "Danna, will you take me to our room?" The blonde asked with a blush, throwing the other off guard to why she was suddenly acting so shy. Especially after what had just happened. Fixing his pants to the block the bulge forming, Sasori simply nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

The walk down the cave passage was an awkward one. Sasori never spoke and Deidara tried desperately to think of something to break the awkwardness... But nothing came to mind. Not thinking anything of it, the blonde kept off the cloak, so if anyone were to see them they would clearly know about the transformation. But at least she had Sasori no Danna to protect her. She wondered why the red head had rejected her though... Was he just being a gentleman or was it just simply too weird for him? "Sasori, I'm sorry. I was just joking around so I didn't... I think it's just these new hormones... I..." Deidara babbled, causing the other to sigh. "It's okay."

The blonde was about to smile in relief before the next part escaped Sasori's lips. "Just don't do it again or I'll kill you." Frowning instead, female Deidara clenched her fists in anger. She hated it how Sasori threatened her all the time. "Danna, it's rude to threaten a lady, hm." The girl said in a joking tone, but the red head could pick up that he had pissed the other off. "That's fine, but you're not a real lady. You're my male partner whose had a temporary jutsu casted on him." Biting her lip, she went quiet. It strangely made Deidara feel better to be reassured this was only temporary though.

"I can't help it my Sasori no Danna is so handsome, hm! It's got my female hormones all mixed up." Deidara said, ruffling her blonde hair in confusion- also leaving out that he liked his Danna, female hormones or not. Sasori just scoffed, "Just remember even though I look young, I'm actually 16 years older than you." "What if I'm into that?" The other said in a quiet voice, causing Sasori to raise an eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing!" Deidara chimed. "I just don't think age matters, hm." "Well just think if you grind against me again, when you get your male body back I'll be cutting something off." Sasori said coldy, causing the blonde to shiver. "Understood, Danna!"

Once they made it back to their shared room, Deidara plopped down on her bed, sexually frustrated. The one man who apparently wouldn't jump at the chance of doing her new body- Sasori no Danna. Maybe she just had to give him a little nudge, let him know what he wanted? "Is the princess okay to be left alone?" Sasori mocked, crossing his arms with irritation as he stood in the door way. The blonde just shook her head, plan setting in motion. "No Danna... I feel kinda funny now. Will you come take a look, hm?" She said, sounding distressed. Agreeing, the red head came over to sit on the bed and before he knew it the blonde was about to take her shirt off. "What are you doing?" Sasori growled, remembering clearly in the hallway that if Deidara hit on him again he'd be losing his dick in the future.

"Hey, this is solely medical, pervert." Deidara said with a frown, continuing to pull the shirt over her head until her breasts were out in the open. They jiggled slightly from the motion, the c cups sticking out perky. She knew it was mean to trick her Danna, but it had to happen- who knew how much time there was with this jutsu and she wanted to enjoy it. Sasori stared at her chest, blushing as red as his hair. "So... uhm... what's wrong?" He said, trying to sound serious. "It hurts right here." Deidara said, grabbing his partners hand and putting it on her breast. The boy squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the bulge growing in his pants once again.

The blonde clamped down on his hand, forcing the other to squeeze her breast. "Deidara-" Sasori was about to object when she leaned forward and kissed his lips, her free hand going to grope her partners' bulge. "Danna..." Deidara moaned, moving her lips back to the others and putting her tongue in briefly. The female smirked into the kiss, feeling Sasori return it with equal lust. So a nudge would do it. She removed her hand from Sasori's and the red head groped her on his own, pinching and pulling on her breasts. Being a girl felt so good. Deidara continued rubbing her partners bulge, having it grow harder with every stroke. She longed to be on it, to have it inside of her as she rode her Danna. "Sasori..." Deidara moaned, moving further on the bed as she topped him.

She kissed him again, tongues fighting together for dominance until the blonde eventually lost. Deidara began unbuttoning Sasori's cloak, fumbling down until it was undone. She worked at getting rid of his pants, soon revealing her partners hard throbbing length. "Suck it..." The red head commanded, and knowing her Danna hated to wait female Deidara engulfed his member quickly. She let it slide to the back of her throat and bobbed her head on it, moving an eager hand to lick his balls. Sasori panted in pleasure, gripping a hand on the blondes head and pushing his length further in. "Oh Deidara..." The puppet boy moaned, sounding like music to Deidara's ears. Who knew someday his Sasori no Danna would be moaning his name!

Taking her partners dick out briefly, the blonde licked up his shaft, kissing the tip teasingly. "Does it feel good, my Danna, hm?" "Are you stupid? Of course it does." Sasori growled, impatient for more. Giving oral a break, not wanting the red head to finish now, Deidara took off her pants leaving her in just her underwear. "You've never seen a girls private area before, have you Danna?" Deidara asked teasingly, causing the red head to blush. "Here." The bomber said, moving the boxers down until it was in clear view. She could tell the puppet was looking at her womanhood, lusting more as seconds passed. Deidara however hesitated. Everything in her body was aching for Sasori, to have him inside of her but would it hurt? The former male didn't know how women felt during sex.

Hovering over her partners length, Deidara lowered down on it, gasping when her wetness met with the head of his cock. "S-sasori..." She moaned, moving all the way down on it and taking it in as far as she could. The impatient red head thrusted in and out, even being on the bottom doing most of the work. "A-ah... Let me do the work." Deidara begged. It was a mixture of pain of pleasure but the bomber wanted this so badly she couldn't get off and give up now. Deidara worked up and down from on top of Sasori, riding his hard length. Every thrust brought her further and further to ecstasy, her body bouncing and breasts jiggling with every motion. "D-danna y-you're so rough..." The blonde whined, as if Sasori cared how his partner was feeling.

"You wanted this..." The red head said, as if his pants and moans meant he -didn't- want it too. "You want me too, D-danna... You wouldn't be so hard if you didn't." Deidara brought up, working away at the red heads shaft, the wet slapping sounds of sex filling the air. Sasori threw his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes in shear pleasure. "If you keep going like that I wont last much longer..." "Cum for me, Danna... I want you to cum inside me." Deidara panted, rocking the bed harder. "Sasori... oh Sasori..." The blonde moaned, getting closer and closer to her peak. It made her sad it was almost over but there was no way she was slowing down now. "Deidara..." Sasori moaned back, pleasing the blonde and making her feel almost loved to have this intimate moment with her master.

"Uhhh... Ahhh... I... I love you so much, Sasori!" The female shouted passionately when she finally orgasmed, the tightening of her walls bringing Sasori to his peak too. He shot his seed inside of his partner, the hot sticky fluid leaking out of her when he pulled out. The red head wasn't expecting such a confession... What would he even say to that? He knew he regretted having this moment with Deidara... He was his partner... His -male- partner that would probably be male again once the jutsu wore off. Now how could he even look at him? It was bad enough they fucked but now he knew Deidara apparently loved him too.

"I-I'm sorry, Danna! It just sorta slipped out... I didn't really mean it... I just uhm got caught up in the moment, hm." Deidara babbled, trying to defend herself after the puppet grew silent. Ignoring her, Sasori began to put his pants on again causing the bombers heart to break. It was over... She'd never be able to touch him again... Never be able to kiss him... Everything she was able to do just moments ago. "Danna!" Deidara shouted. "What, Deidara?" Sasori said with irritation, about to button up his cloak again. "You practically force me to have sex with you- which was a mistake. And now you're upset that I wont love you back?"

"But... you were moaning my name so passionately... I just thought you might have felt something, hm." Deidara admitted sheepishly, going to put her clothes back on now. The red head bit his lip, looking stressed. "I'm so mad at you right now... You said you wouldn't try hitting on me again..." "I'm sorry." The blonde said, looking down ashamed. "It might be true that I feel something towards you just... even if you forget about this tomorrow... Will you sleep with me tonight?" Begging now, the bomber grabbed onto Sasori's sleeve, hoping he'd stay. Looking down at female Deidara's innocent almost puppy like stare she was giving, the puppet master sighed. "Fine... Just no cuddling." "You can lay against my boobs?" Deidara offered with a wink, causing the boys face to heat up.

Without a word, Sasori laid back down on the bed, keeping a fair distance between himself and the blonde. "Goodnight, Deidara." "Goodnight, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, curling up into a ball but making sure he didn't touch Sasori. The blonde watched her partner longingly once he'd already drifted off, thinking about how ridiculous this whole day was but also made her incredibly happy. If she could only have Sasori for a night, a blink of an eye considering the rest of the time he had here than it was worth it. A fleeting moment the blonde would remember forever.

In the morning the blonde woke up to an empty bed. Feeling over the spot were Sasori once was, Deidara noticed he wasn't there anymore. There was also more things that were gone. Hands moving now to his chest, the boobs were gone and moving further down- he had a dick again! It was bitter sweet feeling to have his male body back. It was his original body and he preferred being male but... just the night before he had a body that Sasori no Danna desired...

The End.

(AN: Thanks for reading my porno... XD I've always wanted to write something where Dei or Saso changed genders. Of course I prefer them male. ;) )


End file.
